Another Akatsuki Story
by xxbombfieldxx
Summary: Sisongo is a typical Naruto fan, but what she doesn't know is about her past that she's completely forgotten is about to get her involved in a whole lot of crap with a certain group of people from a certain anime/manga.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at my computer, looking at some pictures of me and my friends from one ofmy old schools. My parents were always moving so I had to keep switching schools. Then, I found a picture of me and my friend Tamashi. I still had my long mid-back, deep brown hair and my gray-blue eyes. Tamashi, on the other hand was like my opposite. She had dirty blond hair that went a little past her shoulders and greenish-brown eyes. Sometimes they even looked like a cats.

Damn...I miss them so much. I blinked hard to keep tears down.

After a bit longer of reminiscing on Facebook I got bored and went on Photobucket. I needed some pictured to decorate my new room, so I typed in 'Akatsuki' and began scanning. Most of the pictures were in pairs like Kakuzu & Hidan or repeated pictures of the entire Akatsuki with Naruto and Sakura wearing the cloaks, too. I hate it when people do that. But, none the less, I found a decent picture of Tobi and Deidara and printed it. While I was waiting for the picture to come out I leaned back in my chair and looked at the ceiling.

"Hmm, I wish that the Naruto characters were real. Life would be much more interesting." I sighed.

I looked at the printer as it beeped then shut off. I yawned and turned off the computer before putting my picture on the desk to cool. I looked at my clock to see that it was 9:30Pm, so I decided to take a shower before bed.

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, then turned on the water. After getting undressed I began wiping my eyeliner off. I'd end up looking like Gaara if I didn't. When I was finished with that i tore off my remaining sock and jumped in the shower.

[30 Minutes later]

When I was done with my shower I washed my face and wrapped myself in a towel. I was beginning to step into my room when I noticed something different. I noticed a weird, tall, person shaped, silhouette by my computer desk.

"H-hey!" I shouted. "Who're you?"

The silhouette jumped at my voice and whipped around. We starred for about two seconds and then it ran out my glass door and jumped off my balcony. I ran out onto the balcony, shocked, wondering what the hell just happened.

"That was creepy.." I said to myself.

After a cool breeze floated by I the remembered that I was only in a towel. I quickly stepped back into my room, closing the glass door before rummaging through my pajama drawer and grabbing a purple tank and black knee length shorts.I headed down stairs and walked to the kitchen.

"I think I need some pop." I said as i rubbed my eyes. "I'm starting to see things again."

I grabbed a can of Pepsi and snapped it open. I'm glad mom and dad aren't home. they'd have a cow about me having pop this late.

When I finished practically downing my drink I headed back upstairs to my room. When I got into my room I checked it. I looked in my bathroom, in my closet and under my bed and couch [Yes i have a couch]. I gave my room a quick 180' and then noticed that my picture of Tobi and Deidara was gone.

"Did that thing take it?" I asked myself.

I shrugged, flicked off the lights and jumped into bed and completely covered myself in the blanket.

I wonder what that was? I thought to myself and then closed my eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Sisongo reminisces, takes a shower and a weird thing is at her computer desk than jumps off her balcony. Now she's freaked.

A little girl was running, and she was so scared. I realized now that that girl was me. I was only eight, with my long hair tied back by a blue bow. I was calling for my mom as I constantly tripped over my feet and-

Beep, beep, beep-

I smacked my hand on my alarm clock as my eyes fluttered open. I turned my head towards it to see that it was 7:00Am. Now I had to get ready for school, joy.

I quickly brushed my hair and slid on my school uniform. Which was, sadly, the only thing I liked about the school.

"Uugh, why does this have to happen?" I whined to my blond and white dog, Maggie. I wish the school would explode; like Deidara's art!"

I laughed the last little bit as I headed down stairs to make breakfast.

"Eww, you're still into Naruto?" I starred from the bottom of the stairs and into the kitchen to see my little brother, Ryuusu.

Though he's my little brother we're the same height. He has almost shoulder length shaggy white hair and gray-blue eyes like mine. He was also a trouble maker and loved attention. So it was a lot like it would be to have Naruto as a little brother, though his favorite thing was music. Not ramen. But her also has and ego so he also reminds me of Uchiha Sasuke.

"So what? I can like whatever I want to like." I stated as I grabbed a bowl and began filling it with Captain Crunch cereal.

When I finished eating I grabbed my school bag and a $10 from my mom then left. Today was the first day of my last month of high school. I honestly couldn't wait for it to be over.

"Heey, sexy ho!" Called a familiar voice from behind me.

I quietly sighed as I turned to see my 'friend' Chou, her cousin Kira and Kira's 'boe' Tsuko all walking up. Chou was the schools Queen B. If you weren't like her or her friends you were titled as a Major Loser. She pretty much made it impossible to make friends so I had no other choice but to be one of her 'people'. Though Chou didn't hate me; Kira did. At one point in time Tsuko liked me, and Kira didn't like that so she complained to Chou. So I became the biggest Major Loser of the entire school. As soon as I became a loser Tsuko didn't like me any more and everything went back to 'normal'.

"Hey, Chou. What's up?" I said putting on my best fake smile. [Undoubtedly she smiled back]

"Slut," Kira commented as Chou laughed, pretending that she thought it was a joke.

I raised an eyebrow as I turned and began walking again. The walk was silent between me and Tsuko while Chou yelled at Kira for calling me a slut. I stopped walking for a second to glance behind me.

Nothing's there..? I thought.

The rest of the day dragged on as usual. Especially last period. Chou had whined me into taking drama class, which was terrible because I couldn't act. Even untalented Aya, a ninth grader with a presence rate of 0.5, made me feel like a complete n00b. My other classes were okay, I guess. I did have more friends other than Chou but it was really annoying how I had to keep it low profile. Since I was with Chou whoever I hung out with is usually one of her next targets.

After my last periods torture of dealing with Kira and some of her other friends it was time to go home. Chou was getting a ride from her dad so I finally got a chance to walk home alone for once.

"Ahh... Peace and quiet." I sighed as I walked through the large spacey park.

It really was peaceful. Not many people came through this park because the only things in it were trees, ducks in either of the two ponds and birds flying in between the cattails. While I continued to look around the scenery a feeling caught my attention. It was like someone was watching me.

I turned around to see no one there, "What the..?"

I turned forward again and began rushing home. Why would someone follow somebody like me any ways?

When I had finally gotten home I was greeted by a very happy Maggie. I gave her a couple of good pats on the head and started for the stairs.

"Come on Magi-Booh~!" I called before racing up the stairs and into my room with Maggie not that far behind.

I closed my door before throwing my school bag onto the floor and collapsing onto my bed. I lay there listening for Maggie to jump, but when she didn't I glanced over to see her starring to my left as she growled loudly. she then barred her fangs and jumped up onto the left side of my bed. Out of the corner of my eye I seen two silhouettes standing in front of Maggie. I closed my eyes as I quickly ran for the door as Maggie continued to growl and bark loudly. Before grabbing the door handle I whipped my head around to see nothing there. me and Maggie both turned out attention to my balcony door, which was now open. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**[AN: I just want to say I'm sorry I haven't updated in a reeeaaally long time. I tend to get too distracted and my drawing requests have been piling up so I haven't been able to get a lot of time in on anything. But the chapters will definitely be coming out MUCH quicker from now on. Thanks so much for waiting and not completely flipping out on me~!]**_

_Recap: Sisongo goes to school and gives insight on her daily issues with Chou & Kira. She then goes home to find the same thing from the night before, except there were two shadows this time._

I was still shaken up from the events of the past few days that I could barely sleep. Whenever I heard the slightest sound or even the house shift I would jump to my feet. And of course of all days for my parents to notice half of what I do it had to be today, but, it's not like I could tell them the truth, _right_? What would anyone do if their kid suddenly told them that they've been having weird feelings of being watched and have been seeing tall black figures looming around them? Crazy hospital time? I think so.

To distract myself from all of this retardation surrounding me, I decided to do something to calm me down, something that would cost me some money, and something that would drive my mother insane. _**Make a long distance call**_. Since I've always been moving from one place to another I've adopted a large pile of phone numbers from all of the friends I've made from different schools. But one friend stood out from the rest, my most best and treasured friend, Tamashi. I quickly rolled to the other side of my bed, kicking Maggie in the process, grabbed my dull cordless phone and punched in the numbers.

_Ring... ring... ri-_

"Hello?" A curious voice spoke from the other side.

"Tamashi! It's Sisongo!" I smiled back at the phone and then flinched; remembering I had to keep my voice down or I'd get caught.

"Sisongo!? Holy crap, how have you been? I haven't been able to get in contact with you in forever! What happened?" My friend shouted back into the phone with a mix of both anger and worry.

After giving a lengthy apology and explaining my mother's changing the phone number for the hundredth time I told Tamashi everything that happened in the past couple of days. At first we were both serious with Tamashi saying that maybe there's a spirit just trying to freak me out or that _maybe_ I have a stalker, but that didn't seem to last very long before we got distracted from the main point.

"Well, maybe the creepy thing you seen lingering through your stuff before was- **Orochimaru**!" Tamashi dramatically gasped, almost choking.

"Oh-dear-god-sweet-baby-Jesus! Nooo~!" I cried, trying to stifle my laughter still trying to keep the phone call a secret.

**[_But seriously guys, I definitely had to change me and my friends daily and definitely not dinner conversation into something G, it was the only way ... We're seriously not appropriate people. ;oAo; xD_]**

"Ooooooh, maybe those feelings of being watched are from your Gaara-kun~, or better yet, your Dei-kun~!" Tamashi pestered, knowing how to push this fangirls' buttons.

"As absolutely lovely as that thought is, even though it'd be considered stalking, I highly doubt it." I let out a long sigh as I stated the fact of reality, a fangirls sad truth.

We kept goofing off until the point where my phone call had been almost three hours. Finally we both had to go seeing as I just sky rocketed the phone bill and it was already going to be hard enough to try and cover it up. With a sigh I hung up my phone and slumped back onto my bed, holding the last bit of happiness I got from the call for as long as I could. A loud, high pitched whine snapped me out of my reminiscing and I lifted my head to look toward my bedroom door. Bright, round, dark brown eyes begged me to take them outside. With a smile I grabbed my brown winter jacket with faux fur around the hood and made my way down the stairs and stepped outside.

It was already dark out and the streets were topped with light snow. I hooked the leash to my large dog that happily pranced forward. The streets on this end of town had a very nostalgic feeling to them as the street lamps made the snow shine with a warm colour as it fell. I continued forward and tried to distract my mind from going back to the past again and tried to think up of a good excuse for the phone bill problem. As I was lost in thought I didn't think to look before I turned the next corner and collided with someone in front of me.

"Ah!" I gasped as I stumbled backwards on the snowy ground, bumping into Maggie on the way.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" A very odd, but obviously male voice gasped.

I looked up at the person but the night hid his face. As he took a step closer Maggie lunged, jerking my arm forward and began barking, growling and baring her teeth at the stranger. Slightly shocked from her sudden change in character I tugged on the leash and forced her back my way.

"Maggie, _stop_!" I shouted with a futile effort. "_**Now**_!" I commanded again, making my voice sound a little more like moms, which usually worked.

With that the canine had calmed down only the slightest, still growling and baring her teeth. I took a second to take in what had happened_. She never did this unless someone tried to hurt anyone in the family or if she sensed danger, but this guy didn't even do anything... _I kept my thoughts to myself but took them as a precaution. "I'm sorry; she's naturally never like this. Not even around strangers." I gave the stranger a sheepish smile.

"Ku ku... No problem. You're dog is very good at sensing danger around its master." The man mumbled, a smile behind his words.

"Um... What..?" I began to trust Maggie's instincts more by the second. This guy really was kind of creepy.

"Oh, nothing, sorry to cause you trouble, be seeing you soon!" Before I could even think of a response he seemed to have disappeared.

_**Very**__ creepy..._

When I had finally gotten home I made a quick stop in the kitchen and pulled a can of coke from the fridge. _'Be seeing you soon!'_ My mind stumbled on his last words again.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean!?" I thought out loud before taking a sip from my caffeinated drink. "Maybe I _do_ have a stalker..?"

With a shrug I took another huge gulp before dragging my feet upstairs. I looked at the digital clock beside my bed to see that it was now 9:00PM, about time I started on the project I had due after the weekend.

I was just beginning to fall asleep when I heard a random 'thump' coming from the balcony. _What the..?_ I stayed curled up in my blanket and shrugged it off. _Probably just some raccoons._ But then I heard it again, and the sound of the screen door being tugged open. _Some very crafty raccoons!_ I froze for a split second before curling over to face the door and pulling the blankets up over my head, leaving a hole just big enough for me to peak through. But nothing was there. _Oh-my-god-what-the-fuck-holy-shit-jesus-christ-god-damn-it!_ Was the only thing my mind could even comprehend.

"See, see Senpai?! Can't you sense that chakura? It' just like Leader sai-" I could hear a small thud. "Ouch!"

"Quiet, hmm." Another voice sounded, close to the other one.

Thinking about it they sounded kind of familiar, like I've heard them talk a hundred times before. But I was pulled away from my thoughts when I felt myself being pulled from the comfort of my bed. I could feel myself being held up pretty high, so this person must have been tall. I tried my best to pretend I was still asleep, though it was hard to pretend when I was shaking like crazy. So, I did my best attempt at a Pretend-to-Wake-up-Even-Though-I'm-Really-Awake scheme.

I shifted my weight around a couple times and pretended to mumble something about chocolate giraffes. Figured that was weird enough to fit into something I'd dream about. I could feel them staring at me as I stretched out and fake yawned. I took the chance to open my eyes and take a look at the people that decided to do a B&E in my room.

"What the- who the hell are you?!" I shouted impulsively.

"Oh, she's awake! I'm Tobi and this is my senpa- Eek!" The other guy had punched the one that was holding me, causing him to drop me onto my own feet.

"Shut up, idiot, hmm!" He shouted, seemingly angrier by the second.

"Get the hell out of my house, you creeps!" I backed up to the wall before taking in what they looked like. Only being able to see their outline in the darkness, I could tell that one was pretty tall and the other had a pony tail at the top of his head. But the one thing that stood out the most was the cloaks they were wearing. "Akatsuki..." I unknowingly said aloud before clasping my mouth shut.

"Ah, seems we've already been figured out Senpai." The taller one said, walking closer.

"Seems that way, hmm."

When I woke up it was dark and cold, enough for me to barely feel my toes. Thanks to the light from under the door on the right wall I could see that I was in a small, stone room. Carefully I stood up and slowly made my way to the door only to be tugged back by something heavy on my foot. Kneeling down I felt around my foot only to grab onto a large chunk of metal covered in stains.

"I-is this blood?!" I flinched before trying to pull my foot through the tiny hole in the shackle nearly cutting myself in the process.

I had a million thoughts running through my head, one of them to stop tugging at the chain. Who knows whose blood was on there and what they could have had. Also, I'm in a dark room, chained up by bloody shackles... _I guess it really did happen,_ I thought, _I've been kidnapped. _I was either of some use to them, a hostage or I'm to be killed for some reason. That last thought lingered for a long time as I curled myself into a ball. I couldn't die yet, I was still practically a kid, I still had dozens of things I wanted to do. A few couple tears fell as that thought stuck.

"Hello~?" I flinched as I heard a voice call into the room before the door creaked open. "Oh, you're awake! Tobi was wondering when you'd- Ah! What's wrong, lady?"

The masked man practically jumped to my side and patted my head. "Why did you kidnap me?" I asked as I sent the best glare I could muster his way.

"W-well," He stuttered, but then the door slammed open again, this time a tall orange haired man walked in. He met eyes with Tobi before he nodded and left the room. _Pein.._ I avoided looking at him for as long as I could.

"You're wondering why you're here." He stated more than asked, keeping his eyes on me.

"What do you want?" Finally looking up I glared at him as well, receiving the same glance back.

"I want you to join our organization," He started, "if you accept I'll give you a chance to go back to your world to get things you'll need."

"What if I say no?" I retorted, trying my best to stop shaking. I knew I didn't have a choice, it's not like they'd give me a chariot ride back to my home. No, they're probably going to kill me or toss me out into their world, I didn't have a chance.

"We could kill you, you'll either die by our hands or by a rouge nin's. You really have no choice in the matter. What is your answer?"


End file.
